Thuul
While not as prominent as the Vereen within the Conclave, the Thuul are widely respected as one of the founding members of the inter-species organisation. Something of an oddity amongst the species of the Conclave, the Thuul claim to not have developed an organised religion over their history, instead focusing on individual potential rather than social cohesion (as they tend to see religion only in terms of a social tool). Such approaches have almost led to civil war in the past though now the Thuul ae noted for the degree of conscience that they bring to the Conclave (though at a far remove). History Origins The Thuul are almost unique amongst the known species of the galaxy in that they developed on a world that doesn't have the familiar atmospheric cocktail commonly associated with most forms of life. While their atmospheres are (barely) breathable by most other alien species (including humans), it is very oxygen thin, much like an extremely high altitude. This results in most Thuul exhibiting great strength and stamina in a "standard" atmosphere, albeit for a short time before suffering from hyperoxia (essentially, oxygen poisoning). As a result, when operating in atmospheres not suited for their physiology, they will wear breather units that filter out most of the oxygen and supply other necessary gasses. The Thuul discovered the rarity of their world not long after the Vereen began their process of extra-solar colonisation, at some point around 875CE. Fortunately, the Thuul were a largely cooperative species, believing as they did in a number of tracts collectively referred to s the "Doctrine". As such, they approached the problem of their unique requirements by engaging in advanced research into terrafroming technologies, a field that they continue to lead to this day. The impact of this Doctrine on the development of the Thuul cannot be underestimated. Apparently lacking the extent of serotonin production in their brains that most sentinent species possess, the Thuul do not experience happiness to the same degree, though they do experience what most would refer to as contentment. Geneticists and evolutionary biologists also indicate that this neual "deficiency" may also explain why the Thuul did not develop a spiritual or superntural religion like most other races (given that serotonin production seems to be linked to a capacity for religious or transcendent thought). Instead of religion, the Thuul developed a system of thought, focused on the capacities and talents of individuals, which emphasised a commonality within the species and a drive to act on one's talents and explore them to their fullest potential. The Doctrine, espoused by an ancient thinker known to Thuul history as Haal the Lawgiver, ensured that this society of individuals was brought together through a mutual exploration of individual talent. While it cannot be said that internal wars do not feature in Thuul history, the extent and spread of the Doctrine seems to have correlated with a level of intra-species peace and development. While the Thuul proved capable explorers, because of their atmospheric needs it took some time for terraforming technologies to be fully developed, and so for actual planet-based colonies to be founded. Instead, planets ear-marked by the Thuul for colonisation were first inhabited by colonists, engineers and scientists aboard giant stations. As a result, most Thuul planets have quite a large orbital presence as well as more expansive colonies on the planet itself. First contact with the Vereen came as something of a surprise to the internally-focused Thuul. While they had considered the possibility of alien life, the problems of colonisation and terraforming had consumed most of their time. Many within the Thuul debated whether this new alien civilisation was a threat or an opportunity, though when it became apparent that both species chose to inhabit different worlds (and their spheres of influence were so far removed) the Thuul relaxed somewhat and began relations. There was little in the way of diplomatic overture to the Vereen initially, as focused as the Thuul were on expanding their still developing colonies. Eventually, however, the Vereen proposed the formation of official treaty negotiations and the Conclave was born. While a far cry from the enthusiasm of the Vereen, the Thuul largely embraced the new relationship, slowly developing the Conclave into a workable set of legal Articles. Over the first few formative years of the Concalve, most meetings were enthusiastically attended by the Vereen, but the Thuul sent dedicated teams of legal experts determined to focus their talents into a new area. First contact with the Ravoll illustrated a number of points of difference between the Vereen and the Thuul, however. While the Vereen were very interested in jumping in as soon as possible with the redeveloping species, the Thuul had first-hand knowledge of the advantages of developing one's own worlds oneself. As such, Thuul advice won the day, and the Ravoll were afforded autonomy to develop at their own pace (albeit with Conclave support). This essentially resulted in the more amicable relationship between the Thuul and the Ravoll, as well as the general sentiment of the Thuul as more practically minded than Vereen. Though most of the internal wars within the Thuul were largely behind the species, there was still some level of difference of opinion in the interpreting the Doctrine. Not long after first contact with the Ravoll, these disagreements came to a head when a number of extra-solar colonies began espousing what some regard as an unacceptable deviation from the "orthodox" Doctrine. This group, following their leader Pon-atar Rejah (a planetologist specialising in nanotechnology as well as being a respected thinker on the Doctrine) who claimed that while the Doctrine held that there was a limit to one's natural talents, it was an expression of testing one's intellectual talent to find a way to remove those limits - through technology if necessary. Led by the General, Jaghan Thar, a counter-movement emerged from the more traditional, orthodox interpretation of the Doctrine (that while there were limits to one's natural talents, it was the imperative of every sentient being to push their talents as close to that limit as possible). With a strong following on the Thuul homeworld (also named Thuul), the followers of the General argued that to remove those limits removed the struggle, and so actually completely undermined the Doctrine altogether. Before the intervention of the Vereen (who had no wish to see such an effective ally eradicate themselves in a destructive civil war) battle lines had begun to be drawn. A number of scandals (denounced by Pon-atar Rejah) involving subtle super-weapons, as well as advanced cybernetic research rocked the Thuul society, driving it to the point of civil war. Fortunately, an accomodation was reached. While both sides could see no way of incorporating the other, they both agreed that they were, in the end, Thuul, and were both governed by the rule of the Doctrine not to unnecessarily harm sentient life. Given that the Vereen had presented a rather radical proposal that would result in little, if any, loss of life, both sides fell compelled to accept. As a result, the Thuul species divided into two civilisations, the Pon Thuul and the Jag Thuul, both continuing to follow the dictates of their leaders. While there were decades of emnity and isolation between the two sides (with the Pon Thuul taking nominal control of a number of worlds), the membership of both civilisations in the Conclave resulted in both parties eventually coming to some measure of accomodation with one another - albeit a cool one. Now the Jag Thuul are noted for their sheer determined natures, focused as they are on maximising their talents, as well as their discipline. Respected as both legisators (as opposed to the politicians) and military muscle of the Conclave, they are often seen as capable and respectful combatants whether in the military or the social sphere. The Pon Thuul, on the other hand, are largely only noted for the development of their intellect, regarding every other limit as a problem to be worked around. As such, they are leading researchers within the Conclave, and many have modified their bodies with cybernetics and nanotechnology, blurring the line between biology and machine. Current Like the Vereen, the Thuul fared much better than humanity during the data-Eclipse, with their ability to reacquire nearby colonies into a jump-gate network. That said, however, the isolation of a number of colonies caused the existing differences between the Jag and the Pon Thuul to be marginally more exacerbated. While the Jag Thuul came to see the Eclipse as a test of determination, the Pon Thuul saw it as a tet of technology and intellect, further highlighting the reasons for the split within the Thuul civilisation as a whole. Those of either side that were stranded in "opposing" colonies found the times difficult, and these stories have slowly filtered out into the mainstream in the years since the Eclipse was lifted. Relations between the Pon and Jag thuul remain tense, though are not beyond cool glances and occassional harsh words... at this stage. Unfortunately, with the Vereen's capable eye turned toward the expansion of the Conclave, rather than the preservation of its existing membership, it is possible that the situation could deteriorate further given an inopportune turn of events. Culture Technology Given the controversy over the split in Doctrine, the Jag and Pon Thuul have advanced at different rates and in different areas. The Pon Thuul are obviously more advanced technologically than the Jas Thuul as a result of their emphasis on research and intellect as a route to discovering their full potential. In comparison to the other species, the Pon Thuul are noted for their terraforming, cybernetic and nanotechnology, though their propensity to follow just about any line of research gives them something of a reputation as capable researchers. While the Pon Thuul focus primarily on small-scale, personal technologies (with the exception of terraforming, though the introduction of nanotechnology into this area almost makes it micro-technology as well) the Jag Thuul have made a number of important strides in engineering, including habitats, external life-support technology, as well as starship construction. Jag Thuul weaponry has even started to effectively utilise energy as a projectile leading to the possibility that personal projectile weapons could be ruled out within the next hundred years (projectile weapons in space combat are just too efficient to be ruled out completely). Society For the majority of the Thuul, social life revolves around the Doctrine. Given that, as a species, they do not experience happiness in the same way as other species, the Thuul have little in the way of idle pursuits and form grand plans that usually yield a great amount of satisfaction when completed. This leads to a society that is focused on determination, dedication, and long-term goals. As a result, there's little in the way of a consumer market amongst either Jag or pn Thuul, as instant or short-term gratification is more or less non-existent. Still, a small sub-culture exists that pursues extreme risk-taking as well as the use of certain narcotics in order to feel some sort of high. These groups are regarded as socially divisive by the majority of Thuul and a great amount of internal policy is used to try and ferret out as many of these individuals as possible. Much like humanity, sport plays a major role in the popular culture of the Jag Thuul, though revolves less around the cult of celebrity (though it is not completely absent) and more around the pure physical pursuit. Certain human academics (primarily from the FTS) highlight the similarity between the Jag Thuul's regard for atheletes and the regard for ancient Olympian atheletes in Greece - a comparison that is not far from the truth. With physical capabilities easily adjustable through technology, the Pon thuul don't have any particular interest in sports, but the popularity of complex games of strategy amongst the public places such events on roughly the same level. One example of this was after first encountering the humans, there was some level of interest in the game of Chess, though it was mainly a fringe curiousity and it is still regarded as a respectable, if quaint and simplistic, game. The most popular game by far is "Thar", which translates alternately as "life" or "living". The Pon Thuul claim that this game, played within a three-dimensional space, mirrors certain important aspects of daily life, including social situations, politics, as well as military applications. A grand tournament each year garners entire stadiums of viewers, with the winner (and those highly placed) often going on to hold high office within the Pon Thuul government. While it may at first seem as though the Thuul would organise themselves around meritocratic lines (given that they are focused on the expression of talent), they are ardently democratic. The Doctrine itself lays the pursuit of talent at the individual level, based in the ability for an entity to think and formulate plans for the future. So long as a Thuul has some measure of ability to do this, then they are regarded as deserving a say in the governance of their society. Given the propensity of the Thuul to think of things in the long-term as well, the entire culture uses a method of direct-democracy, which seems to operate very well, with a large percentage of voter turnout on issues of importance. Interestingly, there is no difference between the Jag and Pon Thuul in this area. External Relations The Conclave The Jag Thuul seem happy to allow the Conclave to have the impression that they are largely the neutral military and police-force ensuring that security treaties within the Conclave are upheld. Most other races seem to accept this as well, and the Jag Thuul spend a lot of time reinforcing their reputation for neutrality. At the same time, however, the Jag Thuul send legislators and diplomats to make sure that treaties drafted ultimately become of some use, rather than hollow statements of policy. Coming from the original societal make-up that spurred the original formation of the Conclave, the Jag Thuul hold a large degree of pride in the inter-species organisation, though are not as evangelistic about it as the Vereen. Happy enough to keep a lower profile, they maintain their reputation as effective "doers" to the Vereen's "organisers", a relationship that seems to work well so far. The Pon Thuul, on the other hand, have little in the way of a sense of ownership over the origins of the Conclave, but still regard it as an important part of their history. Where legislators from the Jag Thuul attempt to maintain some measue of continuity, however, what few Pon Thuul focus on such matters regard themselves as innovators, attempting to drive policy and legislation in interesting new directions, occasionally with success. At the same time, the Pon Thuul also regard the Conclave as a forum in which to form trading partnerships as well as research collaborations. As such, the Pon Thuul are less maintainers of the Conclave (like the Jag Thuul), as they are innovators and sometime opportunists. The Vereen While most Thuul regard the Vereen culture as somewhat flighty and almost capricious at times, they still retain a certain amount of respect for their diplomatic and political ability; though find it curious that it takes more than one Vereen for this to take place. The difference between the individually-focused Thuul and the more collectively-focused Vereen, can still lead to certain misunderstandings and misapprehensions, but these are usually resolved through long-standing lines of communication. On the whole, when pushed, the Vereen and the Thuul stand together, though it will usually take a lot more pushing for the Pon Thuul to get to that point. The Ravoll While the Vereen have an almost parental regard for the Ravoll, both the Jag and Pon Thuul regard their relationship with the Ravoll as more of a partnership in their own future. Perhaps secretly harbouring a belief that one day the Ravoll may actually adopt the Thuul Doctrine, the Thuul have continued their relationship with the Ravoll, providing further developmental advice and trading technology and hardware. In fact, this belief that the Ravoll may actually adopt the teachings of the Doctrine has lead to a reasonably subtle conflict between the Jag and Pon Thuul, with both sides attempting to attract the Ravoll to their way of thinking. While stopping short of meddling, the Thuul nevertheless are deeply involved in Ravoll politics, particularly after their conflict with the Essek. The Essek While by turns suspicious (given their recent warlike past) and concerned (over their amost-but-not-quite theocracy), the Thuul generally leave the Essek to go about their business and afford them the minimum level of respect required of a new member of the Conclave. A few within the Jag Thuul recall the danger of the Essek's warrior sect, however, and seem determined to keep a close eye on their latest compatriots. The Pon Thuul haven't had much interaction with the Essek as yet, and what they have heard doesn't particularly enthuse them, particularly in light of the religious belief system. Essentially, the Thuul are concerned/confused over the Essek's semi-caste system and the extent to which it goes against their Doctrine. When one being is shoe-horned into a particular role in society, goes their thinking, they may or may not have the full and unrestricted ability to exercise their talents. That said, however, they can see that the differences between the sects do seem to emphasise the general pool of talents exhibited by that sect. Being strident individuals, however, the Thuul see this as more of a consolidation, rather than an explanation. The Froan The Froan have a varying reputation with the Thuul, particularly the Jag thuul, dependent on whether you're talking about the Froan Combine as a whole, or individual groups. As far as the Thuul are concerned, while it's a shame that the Froan did not see fit to join the Conclave, it's not necessarily a great loss. The Thuul can appreciate the Froan's dedication to industry, but the imperative to focus solely on industry ensures that the Thuul regard them as somewhat momomaniacal. Within the Thuul military, however, the extent of Froan piracy and subterfuge (driven by industrial interests) makes most extremely suspicious of lone Froan convoys, and not a year goes by that there's not some manner of complaint of undue interference from the Froan (who do occasionally trade within Conclave space - even more so now that the FTS has joined). The Avar If the Vereen are regarded as flighty by the Thuul, then the Avar are usually as purely chaotic. Most Thuul regard the Avar as random elements, extemely unpredictable, and focused almost solely on their own interests, rather than their talents. Rumours of advanced Avar technology and psionic talent do tend to fascinate the Pon thuul, however, and there have been some amicable relationships between some of their scientists and individual Avar. There is respect, however, given that the Avar do seem to be an ancient race. Some academics within the Thuul also suggest that the Doctrine's emphasis on individualism may lead them down a similar path one day, with each individual being a sovereign power unto themselves, with ultimate freedom to decide their fate. Such speculation, however, is rare, and usually disturbs those most faithful to the Doctrine. The Terran Republic As a whole, the Thuul hold the Republic to be a stifling form of government, with people kept from realising their full potential. This alternately leads to cool relations with those in power and some measure of sympathy for those that are at the bottom of the system. Beyond that, however, the Jag and Pon Thuul have different opinions over the Republic. The Jag Thuul are disturbed by the extent of genetic manipulation, given that these procedures can alter naturally occurring talents. Also, in creating these "false talents", their culture ignores the "natural talents" of lo-gen humans, forcing them to work in cookie-cutter jobs in order to survive. On the other side, the Pon Thuul do not see any problem whatsoever with gene technology, but argue that it should be extended to all individuals, rather than limited simply to those that can afford it. In fact, the Pon Thuul are very curious to get access to some of the Republic's genetic technology, but usually rely on the more limited FTS research, given that the latter is a member of the Conclave. While a far cry from actually taking drastic action in regard to this, both sides of the Thuul would prefer to one day agitate for change when the whole of humanity is within the Conclave, which some within the Thuul regard as inevitable. Until then, the Thuul attempt to critique the Republic whenever it seems diplomatically appropriate. The Free Terran Systems For the most part, the Thuul hold much the same opinion of the FTS as they do of the Republic, given that the hi- versus lo-gen divide is still present. They are somewhat more charitable, given that the FTS has joined the Conclave, though they have no illusions over the FTS' reasons for doing so. Of the two, the Pon Thuul are more open to ongoing relationships with the FTS, partially for terms of research, but also because of what they see as common ground in having the courage of their conviction to break away from the beliefs and systems of their original homeworld; an attitude that is not missed by the Jag Thuul. Psionic Abilities Jag Thuul The Jag Thuul are usually well disposed to those among them that develop psionic talent, which often presents as a biomorph talent (the ability to shape and modify one's own body). While this would normally seem to stray close to being able to modify one's own talent, and go against the Doctrine, the Jag Thuul see this psionic abiity as being the primary talent to be tested to its limit. As such, these individuals tend to be frightning when a warrior, but just as often take on roles as adventurers, rescue crews, and explorers. Any endeavour that tests the body to the limit also tests their abilities to the limit and as such is seen as a worthy endeavour. The Jag Thuul at large don't have any particular attitude about those within their society with such talents, simply applying the Doctrine as they would to any other group in their society. Of course, many citizens will note the good fortune of those with such superlative abilities, and such individuals usually enjoy a high regard among the population. Pon Thuul Much like the Jag Thuul, the Pon Thuul are predisposed to the biomorph talent, but tend to explore the ways in which it can be used to overcome particularly difficult problems in body and molecular modification. These individuals often go on to become leading scientists, though curiously don't seem as willing to take on cybernetic enhancements as many of their kin. Citing less of a need, these Pon Thuul see their body itself as a tool, and a few actually go on to become ideological leaders amongst the Pon Thuul, extolling the utmost subordination of body to mind, and are usually lauded by their peers in the process. Category:Species of Eclipse